


Esto (no) está permitido

by samej



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, as usual, but also some, título alternativo: 2manyvags
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue se merece más y Gansey no se lo puede dar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esto (no) está permitido

**Author's Note:**

> Hacía MILLONES DE AÑOS que una pareja het me gustaba tanto y celebro entrar en el fandom con adolescentes que se quieren mucho creando un universo propio dentro de un Camaro. 
> 
> No tiene spoilers gordos pero está situado más en Blue Lily Lily Blue, como una escena perdida. Inspirado por mi amiga Jud mientras lo hablábamos en la cama, ahogando con las almohadas los chillidos de fangirl histéricas.

Tendrían que haber sabido que iba a ir a peor. Gansey siente que ha fallado a su mejor amigo, que les ha fallado a todos, y no sabe cómo arreglarlo porque Adam a veces parece Adam y a veces parece otra cosa. 

No puede olvidar su cara al encontrarle, no puede olvidar la discusión, no puede olvidar el poder de Cabeswater. 

Y sin embargo… 

Sin embargo no puede evitar los pequeños toques. Esos cuando están los demás delante, esos que no parecen nada (su mano en la parte baja de la espalda, el hombro de ella contra su pecho al pasar por su lado, una respiración que desaparece demasiado rápido en su nuca, el acto automático de olerla cuando está cerca) y después le persiguen en la cama, la agonía porque no quiere enfocarse en ella para meter la mano bajo el pijama.

Blue se merece más y Gansey no se lo puede dar. 

Y sin embargo…

Sin embargo ella sigue eligiéndole, una y otra vez, apoyando la mano en su muslo cuando se da la vuelta desde el copiloto para lanzar una respuesta sarcástica a Ronan, el movimiento ocultado por su propio cuerpo, cuando pasa por detrás de él y pasa más cerca de lo que es jodidamente necesario, le rozan partes de ella que no debería tener derecho a tocar pero, ah, cómo quiere hacerlo. 

Cómo quiere, joder.

Son dos piezas de un puzzle que encajan perfectamente y que alguien se empeña una y otra vez en separar.

-

El teléfono suena ensordecedor en el silencio, una noche más. Noah desaparece en el primer timbrazo y eso le hace sentir culpable. 

Esto _no_ está permitido. 

El teléfono en la oreja, un dedo inconsciente sobre su labio, imaginando los de Blue mientras susurra cosas sin demasiado sentido. Se la imagina en la silla, las rodillas subidas en ella, un brazo rodeándolas, el otro manteniendo el teléfono, los labios rozando el auricular. 

Ella le cuenta que ha tenido una pesadilla la noche anterior. No le dice qué ha sido, aunque consigue adivinar algo de que tiene que ver con Cabeswater. 

—Era un sueño pero no lo era. 

Eso no tiene sentido.

—¿Qué?

Blue no responde. 

—Necesito salir de aquí, Gansey. 

Esto no debería estar pasando.

—Voy. 

-

—Si supieras que solo te queda un día, ¿qué harías con él? 

Gansey se reacomoda en el asiento, gira la cabeza hacia ella. Está ligeramente tumbada en su lado, con el cuerpo orientado hacia él, las piernas juntas . La falda se le ha subido un par de centímetros por la postura, y tarda un segundo más de lo necesario en apartar la mirada de la piel blanca y llevarla a sus ojos. 

Blue se muerde el labio.

Él se encoge de hombros. No quiere hablar de algo así. Parece que va a insistir, por un momento, pero abre la boca y la vuelve a cerrar, seguido.

—Qué te pasa. Estás más rara que de costumbre. 

—Nada. No me pasa… no me mires así. 

Se gira de repente, de nuevo, aparta la mirada de él y la mueve a la luna delantera del Cerdo, algo empañada por los costados. 

“Así cómo”, dice, pero ella no le contesta porque no hace falta, ya lo sabe. La mira con demasiada intensidad, a veces, hambre, con miedo, con los ojos brillantes y con una palabra siempre ahogada y con un beso que no se pueden dar en los labios. Sube las manos al volante y pone la frente contra él, se aprieta unos segundos. 

Cuando vuelve a levantarla, ella tiene los ojos cerrados, la nuca contra el reposacabezas. 

“ _Si solo tuviese un día, te besaría hasta que te dolieran los labios_ ”, piensa.

“ _Volvamos a casa_ ” es lo que tendría que decir. 

Aún queda un buen rato para amanecer pero a Gansey le parece que las noches se le hacen demasiado cortas. Era más fácil cuando no dormía y tenía algo que hacer con las horas. Jane mete las manos por debajo de sus muslos, quizá para tapar su propio temblor. Dentro del coche no hace frío. Delante de él, el viento arremolina las hojas.

—Jane.

—Gansey. 

—Si solo te quedase un día de vida, ¿qué harías? 

-

Lo ha pensado muchas veces. Solo es un deseo y sabe cuál va a pedir, pero también ha pensado miles más. Ha pensado deseos que pedir para Adam, a pesar de que no los aceptaría. Ha pensado en deseos para Ronan, sin saber realmente qué podría calmar el tornado en lo que se convirtió tras la muerte de su padre. 

Ni siquiera Glendower podría apagar esos demonios interiores.

Él tuvo una vez un deseo que no pidió, y le dieron una vida que no sabe si merece, así que no se ve en posición de pedir nada.

A veces, cuando está con Blue, le gustaría pedirla a ella. Si le oyera pensar así se ofendería y él tendría que explicarse, una vez más que no, que no es a ella, que le gustaría simplemente que pudiera elegir y le eligiera a _él_ y le pudiera besar y besar y besar hasta dejar los labios rojos, hinchados.

Pediría vida para Noah, amor (o capacidad de aceptarlo mejor, lo que fuera) para Adam, paz para Ronan. 

Libre albedrío para Jane. 

Se permite fantasear con eso, a veces. Le pediría poder tocarla, poder besarla desde las pestañas hasta la punta de los pies. 

-

Blue no responde. Le mira con esos ojos que le rompen una y otra vez, y no sabe cuándo ha pasado pero ya no puede ignorarlos. 

—Jane…

Gansey tiene la mano aún sobre la palanca de cambios, y estira el dedo para rozarle la rodilla. Ella suspira, y la gira un poco hacia él, casi inconsciente.

Se pasan así un rato, empezando conversaciones que mueren porque realmente no quieren hablar. Gansey juguetea con el borde de la falda y con la piel de debajo, la acaricia con los dedos, pasa las uñas, y cuando se da cuenta llevan un buen rato sin hablar y hay algo que ha cambiado. La radio ha perdido la emisora y la estática evita en parte la sensación de opresión, pero solo en parte. De repente el ambiente se puede cortar. 

Escucha cómo ella coge aire y la intensidad en su mirada se espesa, coge forma, y después lo echa despacio, casi inaudible.

Gansey evita sus ojos, porque la mirada de Blue era _demasiado_ , y debería apartar la mano, pero lo que hace es mover el dedo corazón hacia el interior de la rodilla, lento como el paso del tiempo, milímetro a milímetro.

Baja el dedo hasta el músculo en la parte inferior y vuelve a subirlo. Traga saliva, se siente pequeño y enorme y como si fuera a explotar. 

No es nada que no hayan hecho y, sin embargo, es totalmente diferente. 

Es.

Es _peligroso_. 

Desliza las yemas por la carne suave del interior. La otra mano le suda, tensa contra su propio pantalón, sin atreverse a moverla por no reventar la burbuja en la que parecen estar encerrados en su coche. Su coche que es como el suyo pero no es el suyo, como su mano, sobre el muslo de ella, que no parece suya, no parece que él lo haya podido hacer. 

Se aventura a mover el cuello porque necesita mirarla como el respirar. Blue ha sacado las manos de debajo de su cuerpo y las tiene a los lados, agarrándose al asiento. Se lame los labios.

Piensa en lo que pueden hacer y en lo que deben hacer y en que toda su relación está marcada por eso, y mete los dedos por debajo de la falda, sin llegar ni a medio muslo, despacio, con toda la paciencia que tiene, dándole tiempo a pararle, a decir algo, a lo que sea.

Casi espera el golpe, el grito de Blue llamándole de todo.

Entonces Jane se resbala un poco en el asiento, haciendo que sus dedos suban otro centímetro, y abre casi imperceptiblemente las piernas. La luz tenue del coche no dejar ver demasiado pero sí suficiente, la falda subida por su propia muñeca, la piel pálida que da ganas de morder. 

A lo mejor necesita el poder de otra ley line para que su corazón supere esto. 

Desliza sus dedos más arriba, solo para volver a bajar, una, dos, tres, cinco veces. Cada vez más arriba, pero no todo lo arriba que quiere. ¿Está bien hacer esto, si no se han besado? ¿Está bien hacer esto, mientras Adam sufre y Ronan le roba el coche y mientras Noah está muerto y mientras el mundo gira a su alrededor? 

No está permitido, pero entonces Blue habla. 

—Gansey- yo- _Gansey_ —susurra, y no parece su voz, y no parece su cara y nunca ha pronunciado su nombre así, nadie lo ha hecho.

La siguiente vez que sube, llega hasta las bragas. 

Emana calor. Gansey no se tiene que preocupar más de Glendower porque seguramente muera por combustión espontánea de un momento a otro. 

Coge aire y juguetea un segundo con la goma. 

En la penumbra del coche, Blue parece brillar.

—¿Puedo?

No se ve capaz de hablar mucho más, pero no le vale con… necesita que se lo diga, necesita que le diga que quiere, necesita que le diga que confía en él. 

—Jesús, Gansey. Es que-

—Jane, por favor. 

—Sí. Sí. 

Aleja su mano de ella y Blue empieza a quejarse (he dicho que-) pero calla cuando Gansey llega al otro lado del asiento y aprieta la palanca; Blue cae con el respaldo hacia atrás. Baja la suya, algo menos.

—No puedes…

—Lo sé —y mientras habla, hace el camino de vuelta a su pierna.

Le gustaría poder besarle entera. Le gustaría saber si puede besarle en algún sitio, si puede besarle de donde surge el calor que le llega hasta la mano. 

Gansey se lame los labios, apoya la cara contra el asiento, reflejando la de Blue, y pasa los dedos sobre la tela. Blue se estremece, con él, cierra los ojos cuando lo hace de nuevo. Repasa con ellos por los lados, vuelve a la costura, acaricia las ingles. Sube el pulgar, con mucho, muchísimo cuidado, y roza un poco más profundo por varios puntos hasta que, en uno, ella da un respingo y mueve las caderas hacia él en un movimiento que parece más involuntario que otra cosa. 

Vuelve a pasar el pulgar por el mismo sitio, cierra los ojos para concentrarse en escuchar la respiración agitada que se mezcla con la suya. Le llega el aliento caliente. 

Daría todo en ese momento por poder avanzar la cabeza hacia ella.

Lleva la mano derecha hasta su cara, repasa el labio por debajo, sin tocarlo realmente, más por miedo a que ella se preocupe que porque piense que eso puede ser el detonante. 

—Voy a-

Las palabras se le quedan atascadas en la garganta. No puede decirlas, no _puede_ , así que lleva el dedo a la ingle, al borde de las braguitas, pero le tiemblan las manos y no lo consigue. Es frustrante, y nota cómo se sonroja e la vergüenza hasta que ella dice “espera”, mete su mano bajo la falda y se las baja un poco, no del todo, pero suficiente para que, al volver a acercarlo, note el vello contra la yema de sus dedos. 

—Me matas, Jane. 

Ella le atrae del cuello, un segundo, apoya la frente contra la suya.

—No hables de morir ahora, Gansey Tercero. 

—Solo Gansey. 

Hay algo que no puede identificar en sus ojos, cuando se separa tras sus palabras, pero lo olvida cuando ella le acaricia el brazo, instándole a seguir. Mete la mano desde arriba bajo la tela, y tiene que cerrar un momento los ojos cuando cubre su pubis al completo, el vello, el calor, y en la punta de los dedos, la humedad.

Lo repasa de arriba a abajo, conociéndolo, haciéndose a él, esparciendo la humedad, y el más mínimo de los sonidos sale de la garganta de Blue cuando roza el clítoris. 

Se siente… Se siente como fuera de sí mismo por ser él el que está haciendo algo así a Blue. Blue, que le mira desafiante siempre y que no le deja pasar una y que le hace replantearse lo que va a decir. Blue, que le tienta con los tobillos. Blue, que se ríe y todo parece más grande y más brillante.

Blue, que le hace sentirse tan en casa como Henrietta.

Blue ahora no le mira, porque tiene los ojos entrecerrados mientras él frota con cuidado, sin tener del todo idea de lo que hace y creyendo que lo hace bien porque ella se le escapan las caderas contra sus dedos, respira entrecortada por la boca entreabierta.

Esa boca, dios, esa boca no le va a dejar dormir nunca más. 

—Quiero, necesito, _Gansey_. 

Blue mueve su mano con un movimiento violento y la pone en la parte alta del muslo de Gansey,  
No sabe, no sabe qué quiere, así que ella pone su otra mano sobre la de él, dedo corazón sobre dedo corazón, y lo arrastra hacia abajo, uno, dos, tres centímetros, y deja de empujar cuando tiene ya llema del dedo en el centro de la humedad; deja el pulgar arriba, manteniendo el ritmo al que se mueven sus caderas. 

El calor que envuelve su dedo es _pura lava_. 

—Dime si duele, vale —cuando no le hace caso, pone la otra mano en su nuca, le pasa el pulgar por la mandíbula; ella abre los ojos—. No quiero hacerte daño, Jane. 

Ella sonríe, Gansey nota músculos que se aprietan en contra de su dedo, se imagina cosas que no debería y las borra rápido de su mente por no manchar los pantalones. 

—No me quedaría callada, Gansey. Vamos. Luego podemos no hablar de esto todo lo que quieras. 

Se echa un poco más sobre el asiento, clavándose la palanca de cambios en la pantorrilla; le da igual. Ella cierra los ojos cuando él se adapta a su ritmo, por fín, a penetrar subiendo un poco el dedo cuando ella avanza las caderas, todo sin abandonar el clítoris. 

Ella se arquea ligeramente, y Gansey baja la mano de su nuca, repasa las clavículas con los dedos, y baja al pecho. El pezón está duro bajo la tela de la camiseta y del sujetador y lo aprieta muy suave con los dedos mientras rodea el pecho.

Piensa en lamerlo, desde el centro hacia afuera, rodeárlo en círculos cada vez más pequeños, piensa en dejarle el esternón lleno de saliva.

Blue tiene los nudillos blancos de agarrarse al asiento, echa la cabeza hacia atrás, pone cada de sufrir lo menos parecido a sufrimiento del mundo, nunca la ha visto tan guapa; suelta una mano del asiento y se la pone en el antebrazo.

No le para, va con él, y hay algo en eseo que le mata, en que ella use la mano de Gansey como la suya propia, entonces Blue aprieta demasiado fuerte, le clava las uñas y atrae el brazo hacia ella, más profundo que nunca, se tensa durante segundos que parecen todo y nada, se queda quieta y debería dolerle el brazo pero no lo hace, no lo hace.

Blue se relaja de repente y, tras unos segundos, tira de la mano de él hacia afuera. Tiene los dedos mojados y la polla a punto de reventar y una sensación de incredulidad, como si el último rato solo hubiera existido en su cabeza.

Los dedos de ella se posan en su pierna.

—¿Y tú? 

La mira con sorpresa y hace un sonido interrogante.

—No… ¿no quieres?

Se le ponen de punta los pelos de la nuca. No esperaba… no sabía qué esperaba, porque no ha pensado en ningún momento nada de esto. Quizá sea otro sueño. Quizá no existe esa Blue que le mira con los ojos nublados y expresión relajada, la que se tapa de nuevo con la falda pero a la vez tiene una mano sobre la rodilla de Gansey. 

Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y de repente nota el cambio de actitud de Blue.

—No, que puedo entender que, si no quieres no voy a—

Gansey no entiende nada y Blue no le mira y Gansey repasa lo que acaba de pasar y es gilipollas porque ahora piensa que no le— 

—No, no, Jane, no, no es eso, mira —pero está enfadada o dolida o avergonzada—, Jane, dame, por favor.

Le mira y, de verdad, que la tenga que cagar hasta en este momento es muy de Richard Gansey el maldito Tercero.

—¿Quieres…? —y le ofrece la mano. 

Ella se la da, un poco reticente, y él la acerca por la pierna hasta la entrepierna. Ni siquiera tiene que arrastrarla una vez que ella se da cuenta de lo que quiere hacer. 

Dios, Gansey va a durar tres segundos y medio como mucho. 

Ella desata el primer botón con cuidado, baja la cremallera y, sin demasiada ceremonia, mete la mano en sus calzoncillos. 

La tantea con toda la mano, llega hasta la punta húmeda y tras un momento, baja la mano. No lo puede evitar, se le escapa un suspiro de placer que a ella parece que le alienta, así que empieza a seguir un ritmo. 

—Dime si está bien. 

“ _Oh, Jane_.

—Está perfecto. Si quieres, más —traga saliva— más rápido, si quieres, un poco- eso es. Dios. Eso es. Puedes coger lo de- y esparcirlo.

Jesús, en qué maldito momento se le ocurre decir eso. Blue lo hace y Gansey no es de blasfemar, pero ahora tiene ganas, tiene ganas de soltar una retahíla como hace Ronan cuando se enfada; la mano de Blue está en su hombro y ella tiene la cabeza apoyada en su brazo. Puede verle la cara, pero no lo suficiente como para saber exactamente a donde mira, no entre sombras, no sabe si mira abajo, no sabe si le mira a él. 

Se le han olvidado las razones por las que no está permitido, en este momento. Solo existe Jane, Blue, con su pulgar rozándole la punta y su respiración haciéndose hueco en su garganta y su pelo y su cara y “más rápido, Jane, más rápido, espera, cuidado voy a-”, y cogerle la mano para que apunte hacia su propio estómago y descargarse ahí, con su nombre en los labios, con su olor en la nariz. 

Cuando recupera la respiración busca unos pañuelos en la guantera, que lo mismo llevan ahí dos años pero da igual, porque gracias a dios están ahí. Se limpian (podría estar más manchado, pero no es horrible) 

Él se da un beso en dos dedos de la mano limpia, y los pasa por su frente, por la nariz, por los labios. Ella no se mueve ni un milímetro pero, cuando se aparta, puede ver que se estremece. 

—Cada vez se me hace más difícil no volver a hablar de esto, Gansey. 

Gansey no sabe cómo parar.

—Lo sé. 

Pero no hay nada que hacer, y ambos lo saben.

No hablan más mientras Gansey arranca, en un acuerdo tácito de volver a casa. La mano de ella está apoyada en su asiento, rozando su pierna, y entre un cambio de marchas y otro, a veces Gansey le roza los dedos. 

-

Esto no está permitido. 

Esto no está.

Esto no…

Gansey se lame los labios. El viaje lo hacen en silencio, volviendo a Henrietta como el que vuelve de la guerra a casa por navidad. Se rasca la nariz y le recorre un escalofrío, sus dedos huelen a ella. 

Tiene el estómago pegajoso, la camisa acartonada, está incómodo y necesita una ducha y no quiere que acabe la noche, no quiere llevarla a su casa. 

Pero tiene que hacerlo. 

Gansey le mira por el rabillo del ojo, Blue sonríe, un poco tímida. 

Se engaña a sí mismo, se hace creer que eso sí está permitido. 

Suspira, y sonríe también.


End file.
